Data testing techniques are used in many different applications, including scientific research, software development, and in business. For example, there are laws and regulations (such as Sarbanes-Oxley (“SOX”)) that require companies to test their financial controls periodically. One of the challenges in data testing is gathering and managing the data to be tested, particularly when the data is spread throughout an organization.